Morgana Pendragon
Morgana is the daughter of Uther Pendragon, half sister of Arthur Pendragon and former friend of Gwen and Merlin. She is also a witch and seer, and the only person within Camelot other than Merlin who appeared to have a natural magical gift. She was believed to be the half-sister of Morgause but there is evidence that suggests they are not actually related, unless they share the same mother. She acts like the first lady of the kingdom in official acts and ceremonies. Morgana eventually turns against Camelot becoming an enemy of Merlin, Uther and Arthur (though Uther and Arthur are currently unaware of her true loyalties').' Biography Early life While Gorlois, a knight of Camelot and Uther Pendragon's dearest friend, was away from Camelot on campaign, his wife Vivienne and Uther had an affair, because, in Uther's words, 'she became lonely' (The Crystal Cave). Morgana was conceived from their union. She was raised by Gorlois, believing she was his daughter. Following Gorlois' death in battle when she was ten years old, Uther took her as his ward and raised her. Uther told her 'she fought him from the beginning'(To Kill the King) and that she always made remarkable recoveries as a child. Meeting Merlin . (The Dragon's Call)|200px]] Morgana was first seen by Merlin during his first days in Camelot; she mistook him for Gwen while getting ready for a feast celebrating twenty years since the end of The Great Purge. Morgana resisted attending this celebration, expressing to Uther her abhorrence for the Great Purge, because of the lives taken to accomplish Uther's purpose of eliminating magic from Camelot. Nevertheless Uther ordered her to be present. She first was introduced to Merlin when Gwen was wrongly accused of witchcraft, after witnessing his apparent attempt to sacrifice his life for Gwen's. (Although it was to save Gwen, he was actually the one responsible for the enchantment of which she had been accused) His actions led her to believe Merlin had feelings for Gwen. She helped Merlin and Arthur defeat the Afanc that Nimueh used to poison the water supply despite them telling her it was too dangerous. (The Mark of Nimueh) Adventures )|200px]] At a young age, Morgana discovered that she sometimes dreamt of terrible things that afterwards came to pass. As the court physician, Gaius gave her a variety of sleeping drugs, but none proved efficacious. Her powers were first proven useful against enemies of Camelot when Morgana's dreams aided Merlin in defeating two Sidhe that wished to kill Arthur so one of their own, a young female, Sophia, might return to Avalon. (The Gates of Avalon) Morgana later became deeply attached to Mordred, a young druid boy whose life Merlin saved at risk of Uther's wrath were his actions discovered. (The Beginning of the End) Merlin aided in the safe return of Mordred to his people, and Morgana was grateful. In return, she went with him to his home village Ealdor to help him defend it from bandits. (The Moment of Truth). (The Beginning of the End)|200px]] She has ever been strongly opposed to Uther's stand against magic and questioned his choice to execute Mary Collins' son, Tom. (The Dragon's Call) She shared her views with Merlin; that magic might be something you are born with rather than something you choose. (The Beginning of the End) She has appeared at times to have an intuitive awareness of Merlin's abilities although she has never confronted him with it. (The Gates of Avalon, ''The Moment of Truth, Le Morte d'Arthur et al) Morgana also has a darker side. Her bitterness over her father's death and Uther's pivotal role in it has caused her great turmoil and ambivalence towards Uther; when exacerbated by Uther's intention to put Gwen to death unjustly, and his actual execution of Gwen's father on charges of sorcery, her bitterness blossomed into hatred and a desire for revenge. She plotted to have Uther killed and took an active role in the performance of the intended murder. However, she repented of her intention at the last minute when confronted with the realization that Uther was truly sorry for his actions in the case of both her father and Gwen's father. She then killed Tauren, the assassin, just before he struck Uther down; Merlin killed the other sorcerers involved. (To Kill the King) After these events she warned Merlin in a trance that worse things were to come. Exploring her Magic )|200px]] Morgana's magic eventually began to reveal itself. When Morgana accidentally set her room on fire, she became terrified. She went to Gaius and told him she feared she had magic. Gaius knew it was true, but lied to her to protect her. Merlin advised her to seek out the Druids for help. Morgana eventually found her way to a Druid camp, where she was reunited with Mordred. Merlin later arrived, saying Uther believed she had been kidnapped and was going to execute everyone in Camelot who was under suspicion unless she was returned. Morgana did not want to go back, but an army of Camelot soldiers raided the camp and brought her back. Morgana thanked Merlin for what he did for her, saying her experience has taught her not to fear her powers. While she no longer feared her powers, Morgana realised the danger in exposing them. She was terrified when Uther hired a witchfinder to expose the last traces of magic, and was desperate to keep her secret hidden. She was later taken hostage when the Witchfinder's treachery was exposed, but was saved by Merlin. Arthur mistakenly believed that Morgana and Merlin had romantic feelings for each other. Final betrayal and disappearance '')|206px]] In the Witch's Quickening, Morgana stole a dark crystal to give it to a sorcerer named Alvarr, who had won her over. Merlin found her in Arthur's chambers with his keys, so automatically suspected her. She rode to the bandit camp and Merlin followed, and his fears were confirmed. Later on the episode, when Alvarr was taken captive, she furiously told Uther that she disowned him as her family. She later used the sleeping potion Gaius gives her to drug Alvarr's guards, allowing him to escape. Uther suspected Morgana when he heard Alvarr had help escaping, but left her alone because he was unable to prove anything. (the Witch's Quickening) 's arms. (The Fires Of Idirsholas)|206px]] Sometime later, Morgana was approached by her half sister Morgause. Morgause enlisted her help in her plot to kill Uther and put Morgana in a trance. Morgana awoke in Camelot to find she was the only person who was not affected by a sleeping plague. Morgause used Morgana as a vessel for the sleeping plague, a fact of which she was unaware. Morgana was then poisoned by Merlin, who refused to give Morgause the cure unless she destroyed the Knights of Medhir and woke everyone up. Reluctantly, Morgause agreed and Merlin, Uther and Arthur watched Morgause conjure a whirlwind and she and Morgana disappeared. Uther was devastated and searched everywhere for his ward, still unaware that she has officially turned against him. (The Fires Of Idirsholas) Return to Camelot '')|200px]] while Uther thanks her in her ceremony. (The Tears of Uther Pendragon)|200px]] After a year of Morgause corrupting her and turning her against Uther, Morgana becomes a blood-thirsty machine of hate. She allows Arthur to take her back to Camelot and tells lies about how she has changed and how she forgives Merlin. She collects the tears of Uther and takes them to Morgause, who mixes it in black blood with a mandrake plant (a plant that magical people can hear and drive the people who cannot hear it insane). Morgana kills a soldier to stop him telling anyone she was out at night and places the Mandrake under Uther's bed, which drives the King insane overnight, giving him glimpses of people he's sentenced to death over the years. She also gave him a glimpse of his deceased wife, reducing Uther to tears. Morgause seems to have heightened Morgana's senses as well, she can tell Merlin is following her and Morgause wraps him in chains and they leave him to die. Morgana also uses her new-found magic to perform necromancy, summoning an army of the dead to aid in Camelot's conquest. Though thwarted by Merlin, Morgana still succeeded keeping her secret safe by claiming she destroyed the enchantment (The Tears of Uther Pendragon). The Princess' Birthday After Merlin saw Morgana killing Uther in the Crystal Cave, he accidentally made Morgana fall down a set of stone stairs on the evening of her birthday (thinking he was foiling an attempt on Uther's life, when really she was only going to meet Morgause) and mortally injured her. Feeling guilty as Camelot mourned Morgana's impending death, Merlin ordered Kilgharrah to give him a spell to cure her. Despite her condition Morgana overheard Uther telling Gaius that he was her real father. After giving him a chance to tell her and the people the truth about her birth, Morgana realised he cared more about his reputation than his own flesh and blood. about her true father's identity. (The Crystal Cave)|200px]] Horrified that Uther was related to her, and that he had lied to her all her life, she later told Morgause, who she still thought of as her sister despite the fact they were not related by blood (either this or they shared a mother: however, due to earlier dialogue between characters, it can be assumed that they are only adopted half siblings). In spite of Morgana's anger, Morgause said that it was great news- Morgana now had a legitimate claim for the throne of Camelot when Uther died. However, despite promising Morgause she wouldn't do anything rash, Morgana decided to kill Uther that night. When Merlin attempted to stop her, Morgana threw Merlin against the wall with her magic, starting a fire. She almost succeeded, but Merlin recovered quickly and ran to help Uther. As Morgana held a dagger above Uther, Merlin shattered a window, awakening Uther and saving his life. Morgana quickly dropped the dagger and kicked it under the bed. Lying that she was frightened by the fire she had started she embraced Uther, sighing with relief and frustration behind his back. (The Crystal Cave) Plotting against Arthur During the time Arthur was forced into marrying a princess, Morgana noticed that he and Gwen had fallen in love. After speaking to Morgause about this, the two plotted to use Arthur's love for Gwen against him by conceiving a plan that would result in his death. With Arthur dead, Morgana would be able to ascend to the throne of Camelot. Morgause had Cenred kidnap Gwen and her long lost brother, Elyan. Gwen was told to bring Arthur to the Castle of Fryien where Cenred stayed, else her brother would be killed. Gwen did so, only after Merlin saw the scars left on her wrists from the chains, and admitted it was a trap so Arthur could be prepared. On the morning of the excursion, Morgana announced she was coming as well. Arthur revealed his plan to sneak into the castle through tunnels known only to Uther and a few others of the royal court. In spite of Merlin's attempts to stop her coming with them, Morgana still reached the castle and betrayed them. After pretending to be 'captured' along with the rest of the party, Morgana spent time with her sister and Cenred, when news of Arthur's escape reached her. She was used as a 'hostage' by Cenred, and it was only thanks to Merlin stopping Morgause's spell that Morgana was forced to return to Camelot with Arthur, Gwen, Merlin and Elyan (The Castle of Fyrien). A Fellow Future Queen Morgana later began to have dreams about Gwen becoming queen. To prevent this, she told Arthur to spend the next day with Gwen, then invited Uther on a ride with her, intentionally passing the spot where Arthur and Gwen were. When Uther realised Arthur truly did love Gwen, he banished her from the city. However, when Arthur decided to join her, and then return to make Gwen his queen, Morgana realised she'd in fact caused the future she saw (much like Merlin did in ''The Crystal Cave). ''Morgana then planted suspicions in the king's mind about the possibility of an enchantment, having previously planted a poultice under Arthur's pillow. Gwen was sentenced to death, and saw Morgana's smirk on hearing her sentence, finally realising that she was behind it all. Merlin, however, thwarted Morgana's plans by pretending to be a wizard (using an ageing spell to disguise himself) who placed the enchantment to bring shame to Camelot. (Queen of Hearts). The Future . (The Crystal Cave)|200px]] Merlin sees a future which is Morgana sitting on Uther's throne wearing the crown, meaning that there is a possibility Morgana will be the next ruler of Camelot instead of Arthur, or that she will at least make a play for the throne. Personality Morgana possessed a feisty and cheeky personality. She was considered by many to be very beautiful and attracted the attention of numerous men, including Arthur during the first season. However Morgana was much more than just a pretty face; she was fiery and independent and would not hesitate to stand up to her guardian, Uther. When the chips are down, she has also proven to be a capable fighter. Morgana constantly teased Arthur but also tried to advise him. She was very affectionate to her maidservant Gwen considering her a friend more than a servant. When Gwen's father was killed by Uther it prompted Morgana to try and get revenge for both their fathers' deaths by killing him. However Morgana later decided to save Uther from Tauren when Uther told her he was genuinely sorry for the deaths of her and Gwen's father. (To Kill the King) In Season 2 Morgana's personality became darker. She was willing to betray Uther to help Mordred (The Witch's Quickening) with whom she had formed a close bond with in an earlier episode. (The Beginning of the End) She later claimed to hate Uther, wishing that she had just let Tauren kill him when she had the chance, and once again is involved in a plot to kill him. (The Fires Of Idirsholas) According to The Great Dragon Morgana is destined to form an evil alliance with Mordred. By the time she returned in series 3 Morgana had become a different person. She was murderous, arrogant and cruel and had a tendency to smirk maliciously when nobody was watching. She stabbed a sentry and then finished him off with poison. She held a grudge against Merlin and led him to Morgause so that she could kill him. Morgana also used magic to drive Uther insane whilst putting on a convincing act of love and affection. Though a convincing actress who was able to hide her true nature from almost everyone in Camelot, Morgana has become twisted, evil and full of hate. Her hatred of Uther increased when she found out he was her real father as she thought he cared more about his reputation than he did about her. Morgana was also very ungrateful to Uther for all the love and care he showed her and even though he continued treating as a father should treat a daughter, she still wanted to kill him. Morgana turned against her closest friends including Guinevere, Merlin and even her own half brother Arthur attempting to organise Arthur's death in order to replace him on the throne of Camelot. It seems that the only person she cares about was Morgause. Relationships Merlin When Merlin first arrived in Camelot, he had a crush on the beautiful Morgana with her in return developming feelings for him (but they do not persue it romantically) Morgana appeared to trust Merlin from early on as she went straight to him when Gwen faced execution. (The Mark of Nimueh) She appeared to notice Merlin's powers after Arthur is saved from being offered to the sidhe, but, reveals she does not. (The Gates of Avalon'' et al) Merlin chose to distance himself from her after her attempt on Uther's life. They continue to have feelings for each other but never pursue it romantically. Nonetheless they remained friends until Merlin discovered that Morgana had once again allied with Uther's enemies (The Moment of Truth, To Kill the King, Le Morte d'Arthur). In the first half of the second season Morgana's powers began to take control and Merlin took sympathy of her. However when Morgana descended further into the dark side near the end of the second season, Merlin poisoned her to save Camelot from Morgana's half sister Morgause. He said that he did not want to see her in pain and he did not want to kill her, but he had no choice. After Morgana's return to Camelot, she lied to Merlin by telling him she regretted what she did. Initially he believed her until he accidentally discovered the enchantment on Uther. Morgana actually hated him and purposely led him to Morgause, with the intention of killing him. However her hatred for Merlin could be fuelled by the obvious fact that he poisoned her to save Camelot from destruction and as a result, delivered a powerful emotional blow to her. This may imply that the friendship that Morgana had with Merlin had more of a impact than anyone thought. Since then Morgana and Merlin appear to be highly hostile to each other: in the presence of Arthur and Gwen they pretend to care for each other. Uncharacteristically, Merlin is shown to be very cold to Morgana and vice versa. Both have a strong hate for each other, and it appears that Merlin has given up trying to see the good in her. However it is not yet known why Morgana had chosen not to have Merlin executed publicly despite the latter constantly thwarting her plans. The writers of Merlin have stated that there are hints in the legend of Morgana seducing Merlin (though this is not, in fact, part of the legend), but they haven't played with it yet. In some adaptations, Nimueh, Merlin's lover, to whom he taught all his magical knowledge, is sometimes replaced with Morgana. Between the fact that Morgana has still yet to pose any serious threat to Merlin and with the rumour of Nimueh one day returning to life, there may be more hints as to how Morgana will deal with Merlin. Arthur Morgana appeared to have some level of sibling rivalry with Arthur and she often teased him but also sometimes tries to advise him. Morgana and Arthur fell out with each other at times but they still cared for each other very much. They were apparently attracted to each other in the first season, but Arthur later turned his attention to Guinevere. Arthur is delighted by her return to Camelot and the two appear very affectionate, but this was a bluff, as Morgana now only cares about bringing Camelot down. However, now that Morgana is aware that Uther is her father, Arthur's life is in danger: he is the Crown Prince, so once Uther is dead, Arthur will be the only thing standing in Morgana's way for the throne. Despite his more neutral feeling towards magic than Uther's aggressive stance, which was the main reason why Morgana despised Uther, she still doesn't care about Arthur and has no problem with plotting with Morgause to assassinate Arthur so she can take the throne. Guinevere Morgana had a close friendship with her maid, Gwen, who she treated as an equal rather than a servant. Gwen frequently comforted Morgana when she woke up from nightmares. When Uther's soldiers killed Gwen's father, Tom, Morgana was enraged and tried to kill her guardian but later changed her mind. As time went on Morgana noted that Gwen was getting more secretive, and wondered if there was a man involved (which there was). Despite their close friendship, Morgana never confided in Gwen about magic. When Morgana was taken away by Morgause, Gwen appeared to miss her. In series 3, Morgana does not have the same friendly relationship with Gwen and though she currently treats her in a civil manner it's unlikely that she feels any affection for her. She even hurts Gwen in The Changeling by hinting that Arthur will have to marry Elena even against his wishes. Their relationship grows worse as time goes on and it is rumoured that Morgana will slap Gwen in a later episode. When Morgana received visions of a future where Gwen was queen of Camelot, she subtly revealed Gwen and Arthur's courtship to Uther and even framed Gwen for enchanting Arthur (and in doing so attempted to kill her) in order to stop this future from happening. Unknown to Morgana, Gwen now knows of Morgana's loyalties, having seen her use magic (The Eye of the Phoenix) and seen her smirk on her (Gwen's) death sentence. (Queen of Hearts) Gaius Morgana often went to Gaius for potions that were supposed to help her with her nightmares. Sometimes they worked but most of the time they did not. Morgana told Aredian that her dreams got worse when Gaius started treating them, though she appeared to know that it was not Gaius' fault. She trusted Gaius a great deal, even though she told Aredian that she had no idea what he'd put in the potions. On at least one occasion, Gaius called Morgana "my child". But Gaius later believed Merlin did the right thing when he poisoned Morgana, saying that he feared Morgana chose to use her magic for evil. Morgana is unaware that Gaius knows of her hatred of Camelot. Uther Morgana had a rather strained relationship with her father, Uther, who she thought was merely her guardian. She frequently stood up to him when she thought he was being unfair or cruel. She claimed that Uther was neither wise, nor just and told him that he continued making enemies, which got her chained up in the dungeons. After the death of Gwen's father, Tom, Morgana conspired with the sorcerer Tauren to kill Uther. However she later saved his life when Uther told her that she was the daughter he never had and that he was truly sorry about Tom's death as well as the death of Morgana's own father. Gradually however, Morgana grew to resent Uther again and this resentment developed into hatred causing her to turn against him once more, this time for real. Uther had no idea of this and was heartbroken by her 'kidnap'. After her return to Camelot Morgana actively plots to bring about Uther's downfall, she succeeded in driving him temporally insane with the use of magic whilst putting on a convincing act of love and affection. Morgana later learned that Uther was her real father. Instead of feeling closer to him, Morgana hated him more than ever since he'd lied to her all her life and she felt he cared more about his reputation than his own flesh and blood. This also made her an heir to the throne and if Uther died, only Arthur could prevent her from taking over the kingdom. Mordred Morgana developed a close bond with the druid boy, Mordred. She sheltered him while Uther was searching for him and later tried to get him out of Camelot but was caught by Arthur and his men. With the help of Arthur and Merlin, Mordred managed to escape Camelot. Morgana later met up with him at a druid camp, and finally helped him and his guardian, Alvarr, steal a crystal from Uther. Morgana was also the only person besides Merlin and other druids who was able to hear Mordred when he spoke telepathically. Morgause Morgana was believed to be Morgause's half sister, though for many years she had no idea of any such relation. Nevertheless, Morgana felt that Morgause was familiar to her when they met during Morgause's stay in Camelot. She later conspired with her half sister to kill Uther. Morgause truly cared about Morgana as she abandoned her attempt on Uther's life in order to save Morgana after she was poisoned by Merlin. Morgause took Morgana away to heal her however Uther believed that Morgause kidnapped Morgana and was determined to seek revenge. By Series 3 Morgause has corrupted Morgana completely and permanently turned her against Uther. Morgause now appears to be Morgana's only friend and confidant and frequently comforts or advises here likely that they are not. Nevertheless they both still think of themselves as sisters.. Unlike Morgana however, Morgause was delighted when she discovered that Morgana was Uther's daughter, since it gave her a legitimate claim to the throne of Camelot. Morgana and Morgause appear to be half-sisters through their mother, Vivian, wife to Gorlois. According to Uther, while Gorlois was away fighting on the Northern Plains Vivian grew lonely and he committed adultery with her. The child of this union was Morgana. Morgause, on the other hand, was named half-sister of Morgana while it was still believed that Gorlois-not Uther-was Morgana's father. It is assumed that they share a mother, Vivian. According to Gauis, Morgause was sent away shortly after birth to be trained by priestesses of the Old Religion. Alvarr Alvarr approached Morgana to enlist her help in stealing the Crystal of Neatid. To do this, he used a combination of his own charm and charisma as well as the girl's bond with Mordred to win her over. After Morgana gave Alvarr the crystal, the two spoke for awhile and he revealed that Mordred had told him about her own magical powers. When she became frightened, he immediately comforted her, calling her a brave woman. It seems that having someone to talk to about her magic and who understood how she felt seemed to finally put Morgana at ease with her magic. After she leaves, one of Alvarr's followers commented on how well he played her. However, Alvarr seemed to be captivated by her beauty and grateful for her help. This gratitude increased even more when she came to warn him that Arthur and the knights were coming to recapture the crystal, enabling him and his fighters to prepare for the attack. When she wanted to stay and help, Alvarr seemed concerned about her safety and said a battlefield was no place for her. Before she could protest, he gave her a gentle kiss on the cheek and left, leaving a startled Morgana behind. After he was captured and put on trial by Uther, Alvarr refused to reveal her part in the crystal's theft and Morgana later helped him escape from the dungeons. Abilities )|210px]] Morgana is a seer, a person who could see the future in their dreams. She often suffered from nightmares as a result of this ability. She also had some level of telepathy as she was the only person other than Merlin able to hear Mordred speaking in their heads. (The Beginning of the End) Morgana was also able to ignite a fire in her bedroom by accidentally using magic. She also made her window and a vase explode, again without meaning to. (The Nightmare Begins) In the year spent with Morgause, Morgana's skill with magic improved and she gained control over her abilities. However she admitted that her magic was still considerably weaker than Morgause's magic. (The Tears of Uther Pendragon) Nevertheless she was still able to use magic to knock Merlin unconscious during their brief struggle when she attempted to murder Uther in his sleep after discovering he was her father. Morgana was also a skilled swordswoman and held her own against a number of men attempting to raid Merlin's village. She also easily overpowered Merlin during the seige of Camelot and disarmed him twice. In the end Merlin only defeated her by using his magic. It has been indicated that she might have even bested Arthur with a sword before though this is unconfirmed as Arthur denied it when Morgana mentioned it. (The Moment of Truth) Behind the scenes * The creators of Merlin have likened the series to ''Smallville, an American television show which chronicles the early life of Superman. Morgana could be thought of as Merlin's version of Lex Luthor who in Smallville, begins as the friend of Clark Kent/Superman but is ultimately consumed by evil. * In The Beginning of the End and The Crystal Cave, Morgana is seen wearing a red cloak reminiscent of Little Red Riding Hood. In the legend Morgana is loosely based on Morgan Le Fay, is a powerful sorceress in the Arthurian legend. Early works featuring Morgan do not elaborate her character beyond her role as a fay or magician, Merlin's lover and a student of him whose powers are at least equal to his own. She became much more prominent in the later cyclical prose works such as the Lancelot-Grail and the Post-Vulgate Cycle, in which she becomes an antagonist to King Arthur. The early accounts of Geoffrey of Monmouth and Gerald of Wales refer to Morgan in conjunction with the Isle of Apples (later Avalon) to which the fatally-wounded Arthur was carried. To the former she was an enchantress, one of nine sisters, while to the latter she was the ruler and patroness of an area near Glastonbury and a close blood-relation of King Arthur. In the early romances of Chrétien de Troyes, also, she figures as a healer. Though in later stories she becomes an adversary of the Round Table when Guinevere discovers her adultery with one of her husband's knights, she eventually reconciles with her brother, and even retains her original role, serving as one of the four enchantresses who carry the king to Avalon after his final battle at Camlann. Still in other versions, she is killed by one of Arthur's knights whilst disguised as a snake. As her epithet "le Fay" (from the French la fée, meaning fairy) indicates, the figure of Morgan appears to have been originally a supernatural being. While later works make her specifically human, her magical powers are retained.1 Inspiration for her character came from earlier Welsh mythology and literature; she has often been compared with the goddess Modron, a figure derived from the continental Dea Matrona featured with some frequency in medieval Welsh literature. Modron appears in Welsh Triad 70, in which her children by Urien, Owain and Morfydd, are called the "Three Blessed Womb-Burdens of the Island of Britain,"2 and a later folktale preserved in Peniarth MS 147 records the story behind this conception more fully.3 Urien is Morgan le Fay's husband in the continental romances, while Owain mab Urien is the historical figure behind their son Ywain. Additionally, Modron is called "daughter of Avallach," a Welsh ancestor deity whose name can also be interpreted as a noun meaning "a place of apples".4 In fact, in the story of Owain and Morvydd's conception in Peniarth 147, Modron is called the "daughter of the king of Avallach." This is similar to Avalon, the "Isle of Apples" with which Morgan le Fay has been associated since her earliest appearances. Additional speculation sometimes connects Morgan with the Irish goddess Morrígan, though there are few similarities between the two beyond the spelling of their names. Morgan first appears by name in Geoffrey of Monmouth's Vita Merlini, written about 1150. Purportedly an account of the wizard Merlin's later adventures, it elaborates some episodes from Geoffrey's more famous earlier work, Historia Regum Britanniae. In the Historia, Geoffrey explains that after Arthur is seriously wounded at the Battle of Camlann, he is taken off to Avalon, the Isle of Apples, to be healed. In the Vita Merlini he describes this island in more detail and names "Morgen" as the chief of nine magical sisters who dwell there. Morgan retains this role as Arthur's otherworldly healer in much later literature. Before the cyclical Old French romances, appearances of Morgan are few. Chrétien de Troyes mentions her in his first romance Erec and Enide, completed around 1170; he says one guest at the titular characters' wedding, a certain Guigomar, lord of the Isle of Avalon, is a friend of Morgan. She is later mentioned in the same poem when Arthur provides a wounded Erec with a healing balm made by Morgan; this episode affirms her early role as a healer. Chrétien again refers to Morgan as a great healer in his later romance Yvain, the Knight of the Lion, in an episode in which two ladies restore the maddened hero to his senses with a concoction provided by Morgan. However, it should be noted that while Modron is the mother of Owain in Welsh literature, and Morgan would be assigned this role in later French literature, this first continental association between Ywain and Morgan does not imply they are son and mother. The mythological figure of Morgana has also been linked to the Irish death goddess, Morrigan and the evil sorceress Medea from the epic of Jason and the Argonauts. Like Morgana, both women are often depicted as either benevolent or evil or sometimes a mixture of the two. Category:Morgana Category:Characters Category:Sorcerers Category:Arthur's relations Category:Residents of Camelot Category:Enemies and Villians Category:Witches Category:Druids Category:Magic Category:Magical creatures Category:Main Antagonists